Por Los Viejos Tiempos
by Rohe
Summary: Tal vez me enamoré de tu personalidad explosiva, o de tu soberbia después de una pelea ganada. De tus nudillo rojos, rodillas raspadas. Quizá de tus sonrojos inverosímiles y bostezos recurrentes. Tal vez, de tus ojos afilados y labios inexistentes. O simplemente, de tus tatuajes internos con tinta permanente.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo.

_California, 1989._

— ¿Lo sientes?

— ¿Qué cosa?

—El aire…

Te abrazo por la espalda y de paso, dejo un cálido beso en tu hombro. Descansas tu cabeza en mi pecho, y me llevas de un lado a otro, balanceándonos bajo el sol.

Te apartas de mí y comienzas a dar piruetas sobre la arena, mirando directamente al mar, luchando contra el viento que enreda tu pelo. Escondo mis manos en los bolsillos de mis pantalones y observo a las gaviotas cruzar el mar de forma impotente y poderosa. Te observo a ti. Eres gloria y majestad.

Y quizá seas lo único que me mantiene en pie. Te ríes cuando caes a la arena porque tus pies se han enredado, cierras los ojos y expandes tus brazos, sin borrar una sonrisa que parece más una mueca, y veo el deseo escondido tras ese gesto. Deseas volar.

Llevas pantalones cortos y una camiseta con el cuerpo de Elvis sosteniendo una guitarra. Es tu camiseta favorita. No llevas zapatos porque amas cómo se siente la arena caliente entre tus dedos.

Tu cuerpo parece resplandecer bajo el sol, y tus labios partidos se entreabren y murmuras:

— ¿Lo sientes ahora?

No contesto porque sé que no esperas que lo haga.

Me acerco y me acuesto junto a ti, sintiendo el sol quemándome el rostro y el resto de mi cuerpo. Cierro mis ojos y cuando los abro, estás sentada a horcajadas sobre mí, sonriendo. Tus ojos de chocolate fundido brillan felices y tu cabello castaño tiene destellos rojos. Tus rasgos son delicados y tus dientes están un poco torcidos. Una cicatriz parte tu ceja y cruza tu mejilla, pero aun así estás hermosa.

Besas mi frente y te ríes. También lo hago, sin saber muy bien porqué. Pero eso no me importa. Y cuando te detienes, ataco tus labios con ferocidad.

París, 1992.

_—**Toute la bouteille! Toute la bouteille!***  
_

Ríes divertida y les giñas a un ojo a los hombres que corean dando puñetazos contra las mesas de madera. Te miro fijamente, mientras tú tomas la botella de whisky y la vacías en tu garganta sin ni siquiera discutir. Los hombres gritan emocionados y divertidos. Le doy una calada al cigarrillo que sostengo entre los dedos y sonrío al ver que tus rizos rosados tocan tu espalda. Sueltas la botella y limpias la comisura de tus labios con brusquedad y los hombres vuelven a gritar.

Haces una torpe reverencia y te alejas de la mesa para acercarte a mi tambaleante.

—**Le pire whisky du monde**.*

Sonrío y paso un brazo por tus hombros. Apago el cigarrillo y te beso dulcemente. El sabor a whisky llena mi boca y me acerco cada vez más a ti, con pasión.

—Veo que tu francés ha mejorado. —murmuro besando tu cabeza.

—Claro que sí, mi amor…

Apoyas tu cabeza en mi pecho y cierras los ojos.

El bar es mugroso y el olor a pobreza y humedad se adhiere a nuestra sucia ropa. Las mujeres bailan con hombres sudorosos y ebrios que las manosean y parecen felices. Son felices. Al igual que nosotros.

Tu cabello teñido de color rosa está despeinado y tu rostro se ve pálido y cansado. Tus labios están entre abiertos, ya que estás tarareando la canción que suena en la radio que se encuentra sobre la barra de madera.

Todos estamos escondidos de la riqueza e infelicidad en un lugar hecho de madera, que está oculto entre dos casa abandonadas. Las calles en esta zona son estrechas y el suelo es de tierra. Los niños se pasean sin zapatos y juegan entre ellos riéndose y haciéndose cosquillas. Las madres bailan con sus esposos que son hombres rollizos y con una barba espesa, una idéntica a la que llevo. La luna alumbra las almas de las personas en este barrio, lleno de pobreza y tristeza durante el día. Todos somos llevamos a un mundo paralelo, donde el whisky mueve a los hombres, la música a las mujeres y los juguetes de madera a los niños.

_Río de Janeiro, 1995._

Exhalo el humo del cigarrillo en tu rostro. Te ríes de forma encantadora y apoyas tu rostro en mi pecho, suspirando. Escucho la voz de Elvis saliendo de los pequeños parlantes del estéreo. Canta "Don't Be Cruel" con voz ronca y sensual, y casi puedo ver su figura moviéndose frente a nuestros ojos. El calor es sofocante y nos ahoga, pero ninguno se mueve del mugroso colchón. Le das un sorbo a la botella de vodka y vuelves a suspirar. Puedo sentir tu sonrisa.

Estamos en una habitación de una casa que se encuentra en una favela. La casa es de Senna y Zafrina, dos personas que conocimos hace muchos años. Ambas mujeres tienen sonrisa amable y nos han enseñado portugués.

— ¿En qué piensas? —preguntas con voz suave.

Te alejas y me miras fijamente a los ojos. Tu cabello teñido de color negro está enmarañado y tu piel ahora es oscura por las horas que hemos pasado tendidos en la playa fresca y hermosa de Río de Janeiro. Tu rostro es más hermoso que dos minutos atrás, y sonrío. No parece que tengas la edad que tienes. Pareces más joven y feliz. Acaricio tu rostro con el dedo índice, desde tu frente hasta tu barbilla, tocando con cuidado tu cicatriz. Beso tu mejilla antes de darte mi cigarrillo, que aceptas con gusto.

—**Eu te amo.***

—**Muito de?** *

—**Muito de**.*

Sonrío y te beso apasionadamente. Siento tus manos alejándose un momento y luego reuniéndose en mi cabello. Te tiendo sobre la cama y aparto de un manotazo la botella de vodka. Escucho un ruido sordo cuando lanzo lejos tu camiseta pero no me importa. Me alejo un poco de tu cuerpo y te observo. Tu respiración agitada y tus mejillas sonrojadas son el mejor regalo del mundo. Te giño un ojo divertido mientras sostengo firmemente tu cadera.

Se escuchan estruendos y ambos nos detenemos y nos miramos.

—**Feliz Ano Novo**.* —decimos al unísono, sonriéndonos bobamente.

.

.

.

***Toda la botella, toda la botella. **

***El peor whisky del mundo.**

***Te amo.**

***¿Mucho?**

***Mucho.**

***Feliz año nuevo.**

**Pues aquí llego, guapas. Nuevo fic, vida nueva dicen por ahí. O lo que sea. Nuevos mundos y formas de escaparnos. Espero que les guste el fic, y si no pues, cómanse los mocos. Disfruten y sigan leyendo, que se viene bueno. Manden rewievs que los respondo todos, y nos olemos en el próximo capítulo!**

_**Rohe. **_


	2. Reencuentro

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, mientras que la historia es completamente mía.

**Por los viejos tiempos. **

**Summary: ****"****Tal vez me enamoré de tu personalidad explosiva, o de tu soberbia después de una pelea ganada. De tus nudillos rojos, rodillas raspadas. Quizá de tus sonrojos inverosímiles y bostezos recurrentes. Tal vez, de tus ojos afilados y labios inexistentes. O simplemente, de tus tatuajes internos con tinta permanente" Edward&Bella. UA. **

Capítulo 1.

"**Después de meses se volvieron a ver. Se miraron sin saber que hacer, que decir o en que dirección correr. De esas tres opciones, decidieron la última, correr, no para alejarse sino para fundirse en un abrazo." **

**Anónimo. **

Me miro en el espejo y resoplo, frustrado. Revuelvo mi cabello con la mano izquierda y luego con la derecha. Miro mi corbata roja. Me molesta de sobremanera el traje negro. Me molesta la luz que entra por la ventana y la fina lluvia golpeándola.

—Oh, cariño, no estés nervioso. Eres el gran Edward Cullen.

Jessica, mi esposa, aparece detrás de mi espalda y me acaricia el brazo. Sus ojos color grises brillan y en su maquillado rostro se dibuja una refinada sonrisa. Alza el mentón.

Tengo ganas de decirle que no lo estoy, que he hecho esto miles de veces. Tengo unas enormes ganas de decirle que no necesito que me convenza, de que ya sé quién soy.

Pero solo frunzo los labios, disgustado.

—Vamos, se hace tarde. —anuncia dándome golpecitos en el hombro.

Toma mi mano entre las suyas, y me arrastra por la habitación. Sus movimientos son delicados y suaves, como si bailara. Un traje azul marino se ajusta a su delgada figura. Su cabello caramelo que usualmente golpea su espalda, está atrapado en un frágil rodete.

Bajamos la escalera en silencio.

En nuestra casa, predominan las paletas suaves, paredes blancas, con carpintería de madera de roble y suelos oscuros, un conjunto de materiales y colores, que permite componer una atmósfera limpia y relajada en todas las estancias.

La escalera tiene forma de caracol y domina la mayoría de la estancia. Su estructura ofrece un panorama imponente, pero no solo por las dimensiones, sino por su elegancia exuberante y exquisito diseño, con una combinación de colores negro y blanco que añade modernidad.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta principal, Jessica me detiene y me hace girar. Sus ojos grandes y alegres me despiden, mientras se inclina y me besa en la mejilla.

—Que tengas un buen día. —me dice, acariciándome el brazo. —Peter pasará por tu oficina por la tarde. Quiere conocerla, y de paso pedirte algo.

— ¿Qué cosa? —pregunto, frunciendo el ceño.

Ella sonríe, disculpándose.

—Algo que yo no puedo hacer. Me iré a Chicago, para ver cómo quedó la sucursal. Nadie se esperaba que nos mudáramos a Seattle.

—Tampoco yo. —murmuro entre dientes.

—Edward, vamos. Ya hablamos de esto. Y no quiero pelear. Lo hacemos por Peter porque…

—Porque no es lo suficiente feliz allá. —repito la frase que usó como excusa días atrás para convencerme.

Jessica asiente.

—Exacto. Le gusta Seattle, y no entiendo porque a ti no. —suspira, tocándose el pecho. —Bien, debo preparar la maleta. Te llamaré cuando deje la casa.

—Adiós. Que tengas un buen viaje.

Se inclina de nuevo, pero esta vez me besa los labios. Es apenas un roce.

—Te veré en dos o tres días.

Atravieso el umbral de la puerta y camino hacia el BMW rojo granate que está estacionado en la acera. Mi nuevo chofer, Alec, me sonríe cuando entro en el vehículo. Lo ignoro deliberadamente y miro por la ventanilla a Jessica, que está con las manos entrelazadas.

Sonríe mostrándome su brillante dentadura, y alza una mano para despedirse. Asiento una sola vez, y miro hacia el frente.

— ¿Dónde vamos, señor Cullen? —pregunta Alec, encendiendo el motor.

Lo miro fijamente, sin contestar. Parpadeo. Sus manos se aferran al volante, y carraspea.

— ¿No sabe qué día es hoy? —le pregunto, sin alterarme.

Él me mira por el retrovisor, antes de asentir torpemente con la cabeza.

—Es lunes. —responde.

—Bien. ¿Qué cree que hago los lunes?

Su rostro se torna pálido, y vuelve a asentir, abriendo la boca varias veces.

—Por supuesto. —murmura, apretando el acelerador, incorporándose al tráfico.

Recorrimos las calles de Seattle, ahora húmedas por la lluvia, en silencio.

Pienso en lo que dijo Jessica la semana pasada: "Lo tienes que hacer por Peter, que no es feliz allá." Claro que mi hijo, un adolecente de quince años, no puede ser feliz en Chicago. Siempre tuvo un especial gusto por Seattle.

Y ahora, estamos en aquí, acompañados por la fina lluvia de diciembre. Nos mudamos hace tres días, y aunque no fue demasiado papeleo porque ya teníamos una casa aquí, no estoy contento. Ahora debo hacerme cargo de la empresa multinacional que manejaba en Chicago desde Seattle.

—Ya llegamos, señor Cullen. —anuncia Alec, deteniéndose.

Asiento, y abro la puerta del vehículo.

Frente a mí, se alza un enorme edificio de veinte plantas, una fantasía arquitectónica. Vidrio y acero son lo que lo componen, y grandes letras plateadas que rezan: "Cullen Enterprises Holdings Inc." Sin embargo, no estoy impresionado. He visto edificios más grandes, e incluso, la sucursal de Chicago tiene treinta plantas.

Camino hacia la enorme puerta de vidrio. El portero, me abre la puerta inmediatamente, con una amable sonrisa.

—Bienvenido, señor Cullen.

Asiento secamente en su dirección, y no me detengo hasta llegar al gran mesón de la recepción. Una mujer rubia, teclea furiosa mirando fijamente la pantalla de la computadora que tiene al frente.

Carraspeo.

—Buenos días, señorita…—miro la tarjeta de identificación que cuelga de su pecho—Chelsea.

La recepcionista, levanta la vista y me mira con la boca abierta. Cuando se da cuenta de su error, se levanta de un salto y me sonríe amablemente.

—Señor Cullen, en un gusto tenerlo aquí. —saluda profesionalmente. —Acompáñeme.

Ella sale detrás del mostrador, y se dirige al último ascensor a la derecha. Lleva una americana azul oscuro y una falda blanca. Su cabello está amarrado en un rodete, y aunque se ve tranquila, se mueve nerviosa.

Presiona el botón del ascensor, y cuando las puertas se abren, me vuelve a sonreír.

—Que tenga un buen día, señor Cullen. Su despacho lo espera, planta 20.

Entro en el ascensor, presiono el botón brillante con el número indicado, y mientras las puertas se cierran, escucho a la recepcionista suspirar.

Llego a la planta veinte a una velocidad de vértigo. Las puertas se abren, y salgo a un gran vestíbulo, también de piedra y vidrio, como el de la primera planta.

Hombres y mujeres se mueven con la misma desenvoltura y delicadeza de la recepcionista. Casi todos cargan carpetas de color negro, y visten elegantes trajes de oficina. Algunos, llevan tarjetas de identificación que tienen impresa la palabra VISITANTE.

Una mujer morena se acerca a mí, con más seguridad que la recepcionista. Su tarjeta de identificación muestra su nombre; Athenodora.

—Buenos días, señor Cullen. —me saluda. Su voz es suave.

Asiento en su dirección, y entonces ella mira con sus ojos azules sobre mi hombro.

—Señorita Brown, ¿puede esperar aquí, por favor?—le pregunta señalándole una zona de asientos de piel de color blanco.

Una mujer morena, la señorita Brown, pasa por mi lado y camina nerviosamente hacia los asientos de piel. Lleva una falda azul y botas marrones. Desentona completamente, y camina arrastrando los pies.

Miro a Athenodora, que sonríe ligeramente divertida. Frunzo los labios disgustado cuando me doy cuenta que se está burlando.

Detrás de los asientos de piel hay una gran sala de reuniones con las paredes de vidrio, una mesa de madera oscura, también grande, y al menos veinte sillas a juego. Más allá, un ventanal desde el suelo hasta el techo que ofrece una vista de Seattle hacia el Sound

Camino en línea recta hacia una gran puerta de vidrio. Entro directamente, ante la sorpresa de una mujer que está tras un mostrador, a pocos metros de la puerta.

El despacho es amplio, luminoso y aséptico. Delante de los ventanales panorámicos hay una mesa de madera oscura en la que podrían comer cómodamente seis personas. Me agrada e inmediatamente me siento trasportado a Chicago. Se parece a mí antiguo despacho.

Camino hacia la mesa y me acomodo en la butaca de cuero que está detrás de esta. En el escritorio, hay una sola fotografía. Es Jessica, tomando en brazos a Peter, que tiene apenas tres años. Ambos están bajo un gran árbol que se encuentra en nuestra casa de Chicago. Supongo que ella lo puso ahí.

Llaman a la puerta, y aparece la mujer que estaba sentada detrás del mostrador, minutos antes. Su cabello miel me recuerda a Jessica, pero sus facciones son afiladas y su piel pálida desentona completamente. Se acerca tímidamente, y me regala una sonrisa.

—Buenos días, señor Cullen. —saluda. La observo fijamente, y la saludo. —Soy su secretaria, Renata. Ya sabe, tengo una conexión con su teléfono y si quiere comunicarse conmigo o tal vez recibir llamadas…

—Sé usar un teléfono, señorita Renta. —interrumpo, inexpresivo. —No hay necesidad de que me dé una clase privada.

Ella me mira, desconcertada. Parece darse cuenta de su error, y se ruboriza.

—Claro, por supuesto. —murmura. —Que tenga un buen día.

Se marcha arrastrando los pies.

Me espera un largo día, lo sé. Pienso en que quizás, si estuviera en Chicago, esto no estaría pasando.

Tres horas después, llaman a la puerta y entra Renata.

He estado trabajando toda la mañana. Revisando contratos, contestando correos electrónicos y contestando llamadas. El escritorio está pulcramente ordenado, a pesar de la cantidad de documentos que están sobre él.

—Señor Cullen, perdón que lo interrumpa, pero su próxima reunión es en dos minutos.

Miro fijamente a Renata, que ya no parece tan nerviosa.

—Gracias. —respondo.

Ella me devuelve la mirada, solo unos segundos, antes de marcharse.

Camino hacia la sala de reuniones con una carpeta negra. Mientras lo hago, algunas mujeres y hombres me miran fijamente, abriendo la boca o mirándome sorprendidos.

Jamás había visitado esta sucursal. La mayoría no me conoce, y si lo hacen, son en fotografías. Jessica es la que siempre realizó viajes hasta aquí para ver como marchaban las cosas., mientras que yo siempre lo hice desde Chicago.

Cuando entro a la sal de reuniones, hay diecinueve puestos ocupados por hombres y mujeres. Ellos posan sus ojos en mí mientras me siento en el único asiento desocupado.

Un hombre de cabello lacio y negro, se pone de pie en cuanto me siento. Lleva un traje gris e impone respeto. Supongo que él es Aro Vulturi, el hombre que ejerce como mi representante aquí, en Seattle.

—Bueno, hoy nos honra con su presencia, señor Cullen. —me saluda, dirigiéndome una sonrisa nada agradable. Sus dientes son uniformes y parece que sus ojos negros brillan maliciosos. —Me presento. Soy Aro Vulturi, vicepresidente de Cullen Enterprises Holdings Inc. en Seattle. No esperábamos su repentino traslado.

Estoy tentado a decirle que yo tampoco, pero simplemente frunzo los labios. Me desagrada su forma de dirigirse a mí.

—Le presento a nuestro jefe de logística, el señor Marcus. —dice, apuntando a un hombre de cabello negro y expresión amable. —Nuestro director de informática, el señor Caius.

Continúa presentado a las personas presentes en la reunión: la señorita Jane Lewis, directora de seguridad; Corin Roberts, directora ejecutiva; Stefan Petrov, director de finanzas y Vladimir Moldoveanu, director de comunicación, entre otros. Todos perecen ser lo suficientemente competentes.

Cuando la reunión está por terminar, la directora ejecutiva me mira. Es morena, alta y atractiva. Lleva un traje color pastel impecable.

—Señor Cullen, ¿tiene algo que decir? —me pregunta amablemente Corin Roberts, una vez que termina de hablar y se acomoda en su silla.

Me pongo de pie, y agradezco que me haya dado la palabra con seco asentimiento de cabeza.

—Como mencionó el señor Vulturi al principio de la reunión, me he trasferido desde Chicago para dirigir _mi _empresa. —anuncio, con voz profunda. Algunos se sobresaltan, ya que no había abierto la boca en toda la reunión. Le dirijo una mirada al señor Vulturi, que me regala una sonrisa. —Dado a como están las cosas por aquí, me quedaré permanentemente a dirigir esta empresa.

La sonrisa de Aro se borra, y me mira perplejo. Todos en la sala, menos el señor Marcus, me miran impresionados.

—Eso me alegra, señor Cullen. —comenta Marcus. Es un anciano de cabello gris y piel pálida. Sus ojos son azules y hondos. —He estado en reuniones en Chicago, y déjeme decirle que ha hecho maravillas con esa sucursal.

Le agradezco con un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Como decía, me quedaré aquí indefinidamente. Las cosas cambiarán, pero déjenme decirles que para bien. Ahora, vuelvan a sus trabajos.

Todos me miran desconcertados, y no se mueven. Alzo las cejas, y frunzo los labios, disgustado.

Cuando reaccionan, se ponen de pie ruidosamente, recogiendo documentos y lápices para guardarlos en carpetas.

—Señor Vulturi. —le llamo. El hombre me mira, con el ceño fruncido. —Lo quiero en mi despacho en dos minutos.

Salgo de la sala de reuniones con lentitud. Athenodora, está de pie al lado de la puerta, con una sonrisa amable y cargando carpetas de color negro. La observo fijamente cuando el señor Marcus, toma las carpetas que sostiene y le guiña un ojo. Ella se sonroja y gira, moviéndose con determinación hacia los ascensores.

Me siento en la butaca de mi despacho, y entrelazo las manos sobre la mesa.

La puerta se abre y aparece Renata, seguida por Aro Vulturi.

—Señor Vulturi, siéntese por favor. —pido, señalando la butaca que está delante de mí.

— ¿Desea algo, señor Cullen?

—No gracias, Renata. Puedes retirarte.

Mi secretaria asiente, y se marcha dejándonos solos. Aro me mira con desconfianza.

—Siéntese. —le ordeno.

Él lo hace rápidamente, ahora nervioso.

—Bien, déjeme informarle que no le quitaré su puesto. Ha estado muchos años haciéndolo perfectamente, así que no veo razón para sacarlo. —aclaro.

—Gracias.

—No tiene nada que agradecer. Ahora, le diré que no seguiré asistiendo a las reuniones. No tengo nada que hacer allí, ya que usted parece hacerlo muy bien.

Él me mira fijamente, sorprendido.

— ¿Y qué hará? —me pregunta.

Le miro a los ojos, que son negros como dos pozos profundos. Bajo estos, hay arrugas que revelan su creciente edad.

—Eso no es de su incumbencia. —respondo con brusquedad. Aro da un salto, y me mira arrepentido. Demasiado manipulable. —Haré lo que tenga que hacer para sacar a flote esta sucursal como lo he hecho con la de Chicago.

Aro asiente, comprendiendo a la perfección mis palabras. Me sorprende lo adulto que puede ser, pero aun así intimidarse con mi presencia. Soy su superior, es comprensible.

—Puede retirarse. —le digo.

Él vuelve a asentir, haciéndome caso. Me mira, y antes de salir del despacho me dice:

—Es usted una leyenda, señor Cullen.

—Lo sé. Gracias. —le digo, frunciendo el ceño.

Se marcha, cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

—Señor Cullen, su hijo está aquí. —anuncia Renata, una vez que abre la puerta.

—Déjalo pasar.

Ella asiente, y se hace un lado, para dejar pasar a mi hijo.

—Peter, que alegría. Siéntate, siéntate. —le pido, apuntando la butaca en la que estuvo sentado Aro Vulturi cuatro horas antes.

—Hola, papá.

Su voz es un suave murmullo. Hace una mueca cuando observa mi despacho, pero obedientemente se sienta en donde le he indicado.

Sus ojos grises recorren la estancia, y cuando vuelve a mirarme, arruga la nariz.

— ¿Qué le pasa a mi despacho, Peter? —pregunto.

—Es demasiado… aséptico y frío. —responde con timidez.

—Bueno, necesito un lugar donde concentrarme. Además, tiene una buena vista.

— ¿No crees que necesita algo de vida vegetal o algo así? —murmura y ahora parece una acusación.

Alzo las cejas.

—Si lo prefieres, pondré una planta cerca de la puerta. Sólo llevo un día aquí.

Él asiente no muy convencido.

Lleva una horrible gorra roja de los Boston Red Sox, junto con una camiseta que tiene estampado el nombre de una banda de rock que desconozco. Sus vaqueros son oscuros y por lo menos, dos tallas más grandes.

Es increíble el parecido que tiene con Jessica. Sus movimientos y expresiones son las mismas, excepto por su tímida y callada actitud, que fue heredada de mí. A pesar de todo, es inteligente y tenaz.

—Tu madre dijo que querías pedirme un favor.

—Ah, sí… eso. —se revuelve el cabello con la mano izquierda (algo que heredó también de mí), y me observa con sus difusos ojos grises. —Bien… tengo un amigo.

— ¿Lo conozco?

—Lo dudo mucho. Se llama Jacob. Jacob Black.

—No, lo siento. ¿Es amigo de la familia? ¿De los Black de Ohio, quizá?

Frunce el ceño.

—No. De hecho, vivían en Brooklyn.

— ¿En Nueva York? —alzo las cejas. — ¿Cómo conoces a alguien de Nueva York?

Peter sacude la cabeza.

—Ese no es el punto. Hace tres años se mudó a Seattle y quiero visitarlo.

— ¿Cuál es el problema? —pregunto, confundido. —Sabes que puedes ir a ver a tus amigos.

—Lo sé, pero no sé cómo contactarlo. Sé solo su dirección.

— ¿No tienes su número telefónico?

—No.

— ¿Tampoco tienes el número del teléfono de su casa? —insisto.

—No tiene.

— ¿Y sabes dónde vive?

—Es por eso que te pido el favor. Es un barrio… peligroso y quisiera que me acompañaras.

Lo miro, y parece realmente entusiasmado. Sus ojos grises brillan, a pesar de que no demuestra ni un ápice de alegría.

— ¿Quieres ir hoy?

— ¿Podría? —pregunta, dando un brinco en la silla.

—Por supuesto.

Me mira, me mira, mira… y esboza media sonrisa. Esa apenas un amago de sonrisa, un pequeño movimiento de labios, pero le ilumina el rostro de manera inimaginable.

Trato de devolverle la sonrisa, pero fracaso estrepitosamente. No sonrío ni hablo demasiado. Excepto con Jessica, quizá.

— ¿Iríamos ahora? —inquiere.

—Toma tus cosas, hijo. Nos vamos ahora.

Nos ponemos de pie al mismo tiempo. Peter es casi tan alto como yo, solo que no se nota porque siempre camina encorvado.

Le envío un rápido mensaje a Alec, el chofer, diciéndole que lo necesito abajo en un minuto.

Cuando salimos del despacho, Renata se pone de pie y me sonríe.

—Adiós, señor Cullen. Que tenga una buena noche.

—Puedes irte cuando hayas terminado. —le digo.

Peter mira a mi secretaria fijamente, y frunce el ceño que arruina sus bonitas cejas, parecidas a las de su madre.

—Disculpa, ¿eres Renata Kavanagh? ¿Hermana de Didyme Kavanagh?

Ella abre a boca repetidas veces, pálida. Mira a mi hijo de la misma forma que lo hizo conmigo la primera vez que me vio.

—Lo siento, debe a verme confundido, señor Cullen. —le responde.

Mi teléfono vibra en mi bolsillo, lo que me avisa que Alec ya está aquí.

—Vámonos, Peter. Alec nos espera. Adiós, señorita Renata.

Mi hijo asiente, gira, y comienza a caminar hacia uno de los ascensores, ignorando deliberadamente a Athenodora, que lo mira con la boca abierta. Lo sigo a paso lento.

Cuando salimos de la empresa, la lluvia persiste y parece no querer irse. Alec está de pie junto al BMW, con una sonrisa amable.

— ¿Cómo te fue hoy en tu nuevo escuela? —le pregunto, una vez que Alec pone el auto en marcha.

Frunce el ceño y se contempla las manos.

—Bien. Supongo.

— ¿Hiciste algún amigo?

—Es difícil hacer amigos a esta altura del año. —me dice.

—Pero, ¿hablaste con alguien?

—Sí. Almorcé con una chica… Charlotte. Charlotte McCarthy. ¿Conoces a algún McCarthy?—pregunta.

—No. —le contesto sinceramente.

Nos quedamos en silencio, ambos mirando al frente. Me tomo un minuto para observar su perfil; nariz respingona, pómulos altos y labios delgados.

—Supongo que invitarás a esa chica a cenar a la casa. —le digo, tratando de seguir la conversación.

Resopla.

—Papá, solo hablé con ella por educación.

—Ya. —respondo, frunciendo el ceño.

Cuando el automóvil se detiene, son pasadas las ocho de la noche. La oscuridad ha consumido a una gran parte de la ciudad, y la lluvia ha comenzado a caer con más fuerza.

Peter se baja del vehículo dejando la puerta abierta, y corre hacia un edificio, protegiéndose de la lluvia. Echándole un vistazo a Alec que se ha quedado completamente quieto tras el volante, sigo a mi hijo.

El aire frío me hace estremecer, y la lluvia moja rápidamente mi traje. La calle esa amplia e inhóspita, peligrosa. Frunzo el ceño cuando me doy cuenta que la puerta del edificio que nos protege de la lluvia, es andrajosa y está destrozada.

— ¿Estás seguro que vive aquí? Parece un edificio abandonado.

—Sí. Vamos.

Peter empuja la puerta y entra. Observo con los ojos abiertos de asombro los desconchones en las paredes, el techo de piedra, al igual que los suelos. Los viejos escalones y el olor a humedad me sorprenden. ¿Cómo alguien puede vivir en esas condiciones?

Pero a mi hijo no parece importarle. Sube lentamente la escalera, que cruje bajo su peso. Una sonrisa se asoma por su pálido rostro cuando llegamos a la segunda planta. Todas las puertas son grises y apagadas, con números gruesos y escarlatas adheridos a esta.

—Veintiuno, veintidós, veintitrés… ¡Aquí es! Veinticuatro. —chilla Peter.

Toca la puerta despacio, tan despacio que apenas se escucha. Una brisa de aire frío me recorre la espalda.

Un chico de cabello negro azabache, piel oscura y grandes ojos abre la puerta. Retrocedo cuando escucho un grito, y luego, risas secundadas por chillidos. El chico se ha lanzado a los brazos de mi hijo abriendo los ojos como platos, y riendo tontamente.

— ¡Diablos, Pete! ¿Enserio eres tú? ¿Peter Edward Cullen parado frente a mi puerta? —dice el chico, soltando a mi hijo.

—Estoy casi seguro que soy yo, Jacob. —murmura Peter, sonriéndole.

Jamás lo había visto así. Sus ojos brillan y tiene una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

El chico, Jacob, viste una camiseta que tiene estampadas letras chinas, unos grandes pantalones y zapatos negros. Su cabello negro como el ébano, sus ojos chispeantes y sonrisa divertida, me sorprenden. Parece a gusto aquí, entre el frío y las paredes húmedas.

—Pasa, por favor. —le dice. Mi hijo asiente con entusiasmo y cruza la puerta. Jacob me mira, y estira su gruesa mano en mi dirección. —Jacob Black, señor Cullen. Un gusto conocerlo.

Me sorprende lo diplomático que puede ser siendo un chico de dieciséis años.

—Pase, por favor.

—La verdad, yo…

—No se preocupe. Venga, insisto. —me pide, abriendo la puerta.

Cuando cruzo la puerta, un olor a fresas invade mis fosas nasales.

Me sorprende lo pequeño que es, lo que parece ser la sala de estar. Es oscura, a pesar de la lámpara color ópalo que cuelga del techo. Hay tres puertas en el fondo, con diseños turcos. La única ventana que es visible está empañada y el viento se cuela por las orillas de esta. La habitación es fría e impersonal. Hay una sola fotografía que cuelga en una simple pared.

Hay dos niños sentados en un sillón marrón. El primero, parece tener al menos cinco años, y mira con una boba sonrisa un objeto que tiene en su mano. La segunda, es una niña de cabello negro, que bordea los trece años. Me sorprende su expresión tensa y fiera, además de sus ojos oscuros y brillantes.

—Jake, creí que estabas castigado. —murmura la niña. Se pone de pie, y se para rígidamente al lado de la televisión.

—Cállate, Leah.

— ¡Mamá! —grita Leah, fulminando a Jacob con su mirada.

—No grites niña, dañas mis oídos.

Los ojos de Leah se llenan de lágrimas, y su labio inferir tiembla. Peter le da un codazo en las costillas a Jacob, y lo fulmina con la mirada. Se acerca a la niña, y le tiende amablemente la mano.

—Soy Peter, princesa.

La niña levanta la vista, y lo mira fijamente. Él le regala una deslumbrante sonrisa que jamás había visto.

—Soy Leah. —saluda ella, juntando su pies y estirando firmemente su mano. —Leah Clearwater.

—Mucho gusto. No te preocupes por el bruto de ahí… ya nos encargaremos de corregirlo.

Ella se ríe, su risa es ligera, mitad aire, mitad sonido.

—Gracias. —le dice.

El niño que estaba en el sillón, lanza el objeto que parece ser un lobo de peluche y corre a los brazos de Jacob.

— ¡Jake, Jake, Jake! —grita, colgándose de su cuello. Jacob le devuelve el abrazo con cuidado. — ¡Hice un avión hoy!

—Felicidades, Seth.

El niño, Seth, le sonríe. Su sonrisa es suave e infantil. Cuando me mira, sus ojos negros son dulces y afables. Tiene la mitad del cabello cayendo sobre su oscuro rostro. Sus facciones, son idénticas a las de Leah, solo que más suaves y sonrosadas.

—Chicos, le presento a Peter y su padre. Señor Cullen, les presento a mis primos, Seth y Leah Clearwater. —nos presenta Jacob.

Leah, curva la espalda y me mira a los ojos. Son negros y chispeantes, pero cautelosos. Su expresión se contrae de evidente disgusto, y asiente en mi dirección una sola vez.

Seth, en cambio, me sonríe radiante y se acerca a mí. Trato de retroceder disimuladamente, pero él se aferra de mis piernas con ojos infantiles.

— ¡Jacob Black, te dije que lavaras los platos! ¿Dónde demonios estás?

El grito nos sobresalta a todos en la sala, incluyéndome.

—Estás en problemas. —murmura Leah, dirigiéndose a Jacob, con una sonrisa burlona.

Seth suelta mis piernas, y mira con el ceño fruncido las tres puertas que se encuentran al fondo. Luego, corre hacia la primera puerta a la derecha.

—Cállate, enana.

Leah frunce el ceño, se cruza de brazos y vuelve a sentarse en el sillón, mientras Jacob desaparece por la misma puerta por donde se fue Seth.

—Papá…—Peter se acerca a mí caminando lentamente, borrando todo rastro de felicidad. Parece incómodo. —No te quedes mirándola, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿Por qué me quedaría mirándola?

Peter no responde, y se va a sentar junto a Leah. Ambos miran fijamente la puerta, con la misma expresión. Burla.

La puerta en la han desaparecido Jacob y Seth se abre, y el primero sale con una brillante sonrisa. Una mujer lo sigue.

—… realmente no sé qué te pasa. Podrías habérmelo dicho. Habría preparado una cena mejor y le hubiera dicho a Emmett que me cubriera en el trabajo. ¿Por qué siempre eres tan cabezota, mocoso? —le pregunta la mujer con voz ronca.

De pronto, la luz de la sale cae sobre su rostro y el resto de su cuerpo. Y no puedo evitarlo.

Boquiabierto.

Pasmado.

Alucinado.

Veo unos oscuros ojos mirarme fijamente, y siento que me tambaleo.

Es ella. Es Isabella Swan. Y está de pie frente de mí.

¡Gracias a todos por tener tiempo de leer! Lamento haber tardado tanto. Espero que les haya gustado. Nos leemos luego.

_Rohe. _


	3. Todo Cambia

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, mientras que la historia es completamente mía.

**Por los viejos tiempos. **

**Summary: ****"****Tal vez me enamoré de tu personalidad explosiva, o de tu soberbia después de una pelea ganada. De tus nudillos rojos, rodillas raspadas. Quizá de tus sonrojos inverosímiles y bostezos recurrentes. Tal vez, de tus ojos afilados y labios inexistentes. O simplemente, de tus tatuajes internos con tinta permanente" Edward&Bella. UA.**

* * *

Capítulo 2: "Todo Cambia."

"**Cambia el rumbo el caminante, aunque esto le cause daño. Y así como todo cambia, que yo cambie no es extraño**." Mercedes Sosa.

Lo primero que veo, son sus ojos fríos y vacíos. Me congelan de pies a cabeza, y hacen que pierda la voz. Su cabello ensortijado de color castaño cae libremente por su espalda.

La parte izquierda de su rostro, desde el nacimiento de su cabello hasta su barbilla está surcada por una gran cicatriz de color cárdeno, profunda. Una de ellas deforma las comisuras de su ojo derecho, que es de color chocolate, mientras que otra retuerce el lado derecho de su boca en una mueca permanente. Un corte parte la mitad de su frente. Miles de recuerdos vuelan como un castillo de naipes dentro de mi memoria siendo derrotado por el viento.

A veces, pienso que el trabajo me pasa la cuenta. Que imagino cosas, que he cruzado la línea de la cordura. Pero al verla aquí, de pie frente a mí, no puede ser una ilusión.

Sin apartar sus ojos de los míos y pregunta:

— ¿Quiénes son, Jacob?

Su voz ronca que hace que de un respingo. Reconozco su voz. Despierta mis terminaciones nerviosas y pone mis sentidos alertas. No es una ilusión. No puede ser una ilusión. No quiero que lo sea.

—Mamá, ellos son Peter y Edward Cullen.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? —inquiere, flemática.

—Mamá…—murmura Jacob, rascándose la oreja. —Es Peter.

Ella mira fijamente al aludido, que está sonrojado.

—Ah, claro, por supuesto. ¿Cómo has estado?

Mi hijo baja la mirada avergonzado, pero le regala una sonrisa.

—Señor Cullen, mi madre, Isabella Swan. Mamá, el señor Cullen.

Ahora no tengo ninguna duda. Claro que es ella. No puede haber otra Isabella Swan.

Trago saliva cuando sus ojos oscuros y vacíos vuelven a fijarse en mí.

Veo su cicatriz más profunda y sana. Siento el peso de lo que significa. Tiene arrugas en la comisura de los labios y bajo los ojos. El paso de los años se ha marcado en su piel y en la expresión que lleva. Sus movimientos son alertas y sus facciones duras, como si estuviera enfurecida. Me doy cuenta que Leah se mueve igual que ella.

—Bien. Mucho gusto, señor Cullen. —murmura, ladeando la cabeza. Una sensación amarga se expande por mi boca, y quiero contestar algo, pero no encuentro mi voz.

Viste totalmente de negro, su rostro pálido resalta notoriamente. Una camiseta sin mangas abotonada hasta el cuello, junto con unos apretados pantalones. Zapatillas militares. No hay rastro de camisetas coloridas ni pantalones holgados con flores. Ahora parece una fría instructora militar.

Los tatuajes visibles se expanden por sus brazos. Sé que hay más bajo toda esa ropa, pero no me esfuerzo por recordar. No quiero.

— ¡Leah! —grita, haciendo que me sobresalte.

La niña se baja del sillón y se acerca a Isabella. Sus ojos negros y chispeantes me miran de reojo, y su expresión tensa sigue ahí. Es como si fuera a atacarla.

—Trae a tu hermano. Ponle un abrigo y un sombrero. Vamos, que ya estamos retrasados.

Ella asiente, y sale disparada de la habitación.

—Y tú, —dice Isabella apuntando a Jacob—termina de lavar los platos. Hay cena en el horno. No te atrevas a acostarte tarde, porque lo sabré.

Jacob asiente tiesamente, regalándole una sonrisa.

—Peter, ¿sabes que puede venir cuando quieras, cierto? —pregunta ella, con lo que parece ser un tono dulce. —Bueno, esta semana no, porque Jacob está castigado. Me alegra que hayas venido.

—Gracias, señora Swan.

Jacob carraspea, ocultando su risa. Isabella lo fulmina con la mirada, para después sonreírle a mi hijo.

Leah entra al salón, con un gorro escondiendo su negro cabello y un abrigo excesivamente grande que cubre más de la mitad de su cuerpo. Seth la sigue, sosteniendo el peluche de lobo que tenía en la mano cuando llegué.

—Mamá… ¿Por qué Jacob puede traer a su amigo? Él está castigado. —cuchichea Leah cuando llega al lado de Isabella.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que hicimos ayer? —pregunta ella, mientras arregla el gorro azul que cubre el cabello de Seth. Leah asiente. —Vino Emily y se quedó a jugar.

— ¿Qué tiene eso de especial? Es mi amiga y siempre viene a jugar conmigo.

—También estabas castigada, Leah.

La niña abre la boca para replicar, pero la cierra cuando ve que Isabella tiene razón. Se cruza de brazos y le da una mirada indignada.

—Nos vamos. Despídete, Leah. —ordena Isabella cargando en brazos a Seth. Él se queda quieto, mirando con una sonrisa a Jacob.

—Adiós, Peter. —dice la niña, ignorando a Jacob. Corre hacia la puerta de entrada, empujándome ligeramente en la camino.

—Mañana pasarás a buscar a los chicos, Jacob. A casa de Rosalie. —informa Isabella.

¿Rosalie? ¿Rosalie Hale? Tengo ganas de preguntarlo en voz alta, pero solo frunzo los labios.

—Adiós, chicos. —Swan se acerca y le da un golpe en el hombro a Jacob, y le sonríe a Peter.

Comienza a caminar siguiendo a Leah, y cuando roza su hombro con el mío, murmura con voz ronca:

—Adiós, Cullen.

Me sobresalto, y la sala de estar se queda en silencio después de escuchar un sonoro portazo.

Peter mira a Jacob, que se encoge de hombros.

— ¿Quién…?—comienza a preguntar mi hijo, pero Jacob le interrumpe.

—Leah y Seth son hijos de Sue y Harry, pero ambos murieron hace cinco años. Bella era su madrina, así que naturalmente ella se hizo cargo de ellos.

Me sorprende que Jacob supiera que iba a preguntar Peter.

—Oh, es como…

—Exacto. Igual como pasó conmigo. ¿Quieres tomar algo, Pete? —interrumpe otra vez Jacob, caminando hacia la cocina. Mi hijo lo sigue, dejándome solo.

Avanzo por primera vez desde que llegué aquí, y lo hago para acercarme a la única fotografía que hay en toda la sala.

Tiene un cuadro de madera, y hay seis personas. Isabella, Jacob, Seth, Leah y una persona que reconozco como Rosalie Hale. El otro es un hombre alto y musculoso que no reconozco.

Rosalie Hale, tiene el mismo cabello rubio y cuerpo escultural que recuerdo. Sus ojos azules miran fijamente a la cámara. Su cintura está rodeada por los musculosos brazos del hombre, que es pálido y tiene el cabello negro azabache.

Pienso en Jacob, Seth y Leah… ¿No son hijos de Isabella? Le llaman mamá… lo que me sorprende. No recuerdo que ella fuera madrina de nadie… Miro la sonrisa de Jacob en la fotografía. Es limpia y ligera. Me recuerda a… ¿Podrá ser hijo de ellos? ¿De Sarah y Billy Black? Una extraña sensación me revuelve el estómago. Si Jacob ahora está con Isabella, eso significa que Sarah y Billy murieron. ¿Cómo pasó eso?

De pronto, el frío me penetra hasta los huesos.

—… eso fue todo. Me sorprende realmente. —dice la voz de Peter.

Me doy la vuelta, y lo miro fijamente. Tiene entre sus manos una taza humeante de café, y sus ojos brillan. Jacob a su lado, sostiene un vaso de zumo, y le sonríe a mi hijo.

— ¿Desea algo, señor Cullen? ¿Té, café, zumo de fruta?

Niego con la cabeza, y me quedo quieto, viendo como ambos se sientan en el sofá marrón.

* * *

Peter abraza a Jacob. Se mantienen unos minutos así, hasta que Jacob le dice a mi hijo algo al oído y este se ríe.

—Está bien, lo prometo. —le dice Peter, rompiendo el abrazo.

Jacob sonríe.

—Más te vale.

Ambos se miran unos segundos antes de volver a abrazarse.

Puedo darme cuenta cuanto se quieren. Así son los amigos. Supongo que también los tuve durante la adolescencia, pero ahora ya no. Los amigos necesitan tiempo, y tiempo es lo menos que tengo. Mi única amiga quizás a es Jessica. Con ella es fácil. Con mi esposa todo es fácil. Sin interrogatorios, sin exigir lo que ninguno de los dos puede dar.

—Fue un completo gusto conocerlo, señor Cullen. Me alegra que haya podido acompañarlo hasta aquí hoy, ya que además de ser un barrio peligroso, me dio la oportunidad de conocerlo.

Todavía me sorprende su diplomacia. Trato de sonreír, y aunque no lo consigo, él parece preciar el gesto.

—El gusto fue mío, señor Black. —Nos damos la mano.

—Puede llamarme Jacob.

Asiento, y antes de marcharme, le echo un último vistazo a la fotografía que cuelga de la pared. La sonrisa de Sarah Black se parece tanto a la de Jacob, que me revuelve el estómago.

He pasado las últimas dos horas de pie en una esquina, observando a Jacob y Peter conversar y reírse como nunca había visto a mi hijo. Ambos parecían tan cómodos con el otro que ni siquiera se me ocurrió interrumpirles.

Salgo del departamento del amigo de mi hijo, seguido de Peter. El frío ha aumentado, a pesar de que la lluvia ha cesado.

—Adiós, Jacob. Dale saludos a Bella. —se despide mi hijo. Una sensación extraña me invade cuando él nombra a Isabella. Hoy la he visto después de mucho tiempo, y nada ha cambiado, a pesar de que todo es diferente.

Salimos del edificio en silencio. Alec está de pie en la acera, abriéndonos la puerta con una sonrisa. Peter entra primero que yo. Le echo un vistazo a la construcción que se alza frente al automóvil, potente, poderosa. Incluso se ve así cuando parece que está a punto de caerse a pedazos.

En el trayecto de vuelta a casa, Peter parece cansado, a pesar de la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que parte su rostro. Se ve feliz. Feliz como no lo había visto en mucho tiempo.

La imagen sonriente de Sarah Black relampaguea mil veces dentro de mi cabeza. También lo hacen los ojos de Isabella y la risa de Peter antes de salir del departamento de su amigo. Es demasiado.

Cuando el vehículo se detiene frente a la casa, espero que Jessica salga de la casa con una sonrisa refinada en sus delgados labios, me abrace, para luego cenar en silencio. Pero no.

Peter se baja adormecido, y después de darle las buenas noches a Alec, lo sigo. La casa está oscura fría. Mi hijo prende las luces, se desprende de su abrigo y me mira fijamente.

— ¿Qué pasa? Pareces… enfermo.

Su voz suave y tan parecida a la de Jessica me sobresalta.

"No lo sé, estoy confundido", tengo ganas de contestar. Pero no lo hago. Solo pienso internamente: "Estoy confundido porque la vi, la vi y no fue una ilusión de mi mente. Porque tú la conoces y es madrina de tu mejor amigo."

En cambio, carraspeo y le digo:

—Estoy bien. Cansado, sería un mejor término.

Me mira. No lo sabe. En momentos como estos, me alegro de que no me conozca demasiado. No soportaría verlo decepcionado, de ver quien fui. Necesito ser como soy ahora para ganarme su respeto. Soy el presidente de la multinacional Cullen Enterprises Holdings Inc. y debo comportarme como tal.

—Deberías ir a descansar. Es muy tarde. Yo lo haré en un segundo.

Asiento mecánicamente y subo las grandes escaleras que dan a la segunda planta.

Cuando llego a mi habitación, veo la enorme cama blanca vacía. La soledad es un precio tan grande que no estoy dispuesto a pagar. Amo a mi familia, amo a mi hijo y a Jessica. No dejaré que volver a verla, a ella, a Isabella, me perturbe más de la cuenta.

Me miro en espejo de latón, frente al que estuve parado en la mañana. "Eres el gran Edward Cullen", me susurró en el oído mi esposa. Lo hacía para darme ánimos, a pesar de no necesitarlos.

¿Lo soy? ¿Soy el gran Edward Cullen? No, no lo soy. Sólo soy un hombre que maneja una empresa, que tiene una familia, que tiene un pasado... uno que quiero olvidar. No dejaré que esto me supere. Porque soy más fuerte que esto.

Me desvisto rápidamente. Me pongo la pijama de algodón que me regaló Jessica el año pasado para navidad. Todo lo que está en casa se relaciona con ella.

Me acuesta en la cama, y cojo el frasco amarrillo que está sobre la mesita de noche. Pastillas para dormir. Ellas parecen burlarse de mí cada vez que muevo el frasco. Siento la extrema necesidad de no tomarlas, de dejarlas por unos días, porque estoy seguro que no tendré pesadillas. Pero las tendré. Gritaré, asustaría a Peter y él llamaría a Jessica. Ella me regañaría por dejar de tomarlas y el resto sería historia.

Después de tragármelas, me reincorporo y acomodo mi cabeza contra la almohada que tiene impregnada el olor suave del perfume refinado de Jessica. Cierro los ojos, y lo último que veo antes de dormirme, son los ojos fríos y vacíos de Isabella.

* * *

La semana pasa lenta y tortuosamente. Jessica, llamó el día martes por la mañana, diciéndome que estaba preocupada porque no le había contestado el teléfono la noche anterior. Le dije que estábamos bien, que estaba bien. Que la extrañaba y que su ausencia se sentía bastante, pero que sobreviviríamos. Ella me dijo que se quedaría una semana más, y que volvería cerca del veintiuno de diciembre, llena de regalos para nosotros. Estuve a punto de decirle que no sería necesario, que con su presencian nos recompensaría, pero no lo hice. Siempre cuando la comunicación es algo tensa, se arreglan con cosas materiales. Eso lo sé después de más de once años de matrimonio.

Los últimos días me he sentido mejor que el lunes por la noche. He estado convenciéndome a mí mismo que no importa que haya visto a Isabella, ya nada cambiaría. Es imposible que cambien las cosas.

De vuelta a casa, el día viernes, pienso que quizás no fue tan malo. Aún no puedo sacar de mi cabeza sus ojos fríos y vació, pero aun así no es tan malo. Puedo evitarla la mayor parte del tiempo. Que Peter sea amigo de Jacob no significa que yo tenga que interactuar con su casi madre. No es necesario.

Cuando llego a casa, abro la puerta con delicadeza. Escucho voces, e inmediatamente pienso que Jessica ha llegado a casa antes, que ya está aquí, que estará conmigo.

Camino hacia el salón, calmando mi ansiedad. Todo muere cuando veo a Isabella de pie en medio de este, observando con expresión serena una fotografía. La fotografía de Peter cuando tenía seis años, sentando bajo un gran manzano. Desentona completamente, ya que el salón es completamente blanco y colorido, y ella viste de negro.

— ¡Papá! Creí que llegarías más tarde…—murmura Peter, saliendo de la cocina.

—Indudablemente ya esto en casa. —le respondo fríamente.

Me dirige una mirada de disculpa. Evidentemente, él se dio cuenta lo incómodo que estaba el día lunes en casa de Jacob. Por eso Isabella está aquí, y por eso Jacob no me dijo que la invitaría. Supongo que Jacob también está en la cocina.

—Estoy preparando la cena… bueno, realmente la está haciendo Jacob. Si quieres, puedes esperar y comer con nosotros.

—Está bien.

Peter carraspea, y se marcha a la cocina, dejándonos solos.

Isabella me mira.

—Hola. —saluda recelosa.

—Buenas tardes. —le respondo, impasible.

Su cabello marrón está recogido en un rodete desordenado, que fácilmente podría estar echo por un niño de nueve años. Viste un pantalón negro y una camiseta del mismo color sin mangas hasta el cuello. Lleva zapatillas militares, igual que el lunes. Un tatuaje de dragón negro enrosca su brazo izquierdo, y una serpiente verde de ojos amarillos en el derecho.

—Lo siento. —dice rápidamente, pero no desvía la mirada. No sería Isabella Swan si lo hiciera.

Cuando la miro a los ojos, ella hace lo mismo. Sus ojos oscuros y profundos me desnudan hasta el alma, pero me esfuerzo por permanecer impasible. Sus labios delgados se frunces avergonzados por pedir disculpas, ya que ella jamás lo hizo. Nunca.

— ¿Por qué?

—No finjas que no lo sabes. Jamás supe que Peter era hijo tuyo con la señora Cullen hasta el lunes.

Se rasca el brazo. Está nerviosa, es su marca. Siempre que se rasca alguna parte del cuerpo lo está. Me impresiona, aunque no tanto, recordarlo. Es casi automático.

—Está bien. Tampoco sabía que Jacob era tu ahijado. No había forma de saberlo, tampoco. —le digo, aunque no estoy muy seguro.

Nos quedamos en silencio otra vez. No es incómodo, pero tampoco me gustaría quedarme así con ella mucho tiempo.

Peter irrumpe en el salón con una gran sonrisa.

—La cena está lista.

Isabella asiente lentamente, y le me da una larga mirada. Sin duda, esta será una larga tarde.

* * *

¡Gracias a todos por tener tiempo de leer! Lamento haber tardado tanto. Espero que les haya gustado. Nos leemos luego.

_Rohe. _


End file.
